Kingdom Hearts Messed up
by Kelsio-cooio
Summary: Oh my god. I just found this story that I wrote ages ago.And the reviews made me LOL'd. Yeah. I wrote this when I was like.. 11,12. So, please, beware.
1. The inasanity begins

DisclaimerI dun own kingdom hearts but i whish i did  
  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
  
  
Sora was sleeping on the beach snoreing loudly as the clouds went by  
The earth was shaking with each snore and drool dripped down his face as he Chanted "pizza pizza"  
  
Taley:Hi Pointy hair boy.  
  
Sora woke up and looked at Taley.  
  
Sora:AHHHHH WHO ARE YOU!!  
  
Taley:Your little sister *Cheesy smile*  
  
Sora: i dont have a sister...............  
  
Taley:oh.................  
  
Taley turns and dose something to her face and then turns back  
  
Sora:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Sora started running and running far away(It was to gruesim to write about the face)He ran into the water  
supposedly drowned as Taley thought.  
  
Taley: SORA I WILL WAIT FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!! I WILL WAIT FOR YOU  
  
A minute goses by.  
  
Taley:See ya....*she walks off*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review i edited the first chapter to make it better oh and read this  
  
  
Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he sings the songs he makes  
it causes constipation  
  
REVIEW   
REVIEW  
REVIEW 


	2. Riku stoned

Author Note Is i dunt own KH!;'-(  
  
~*Chapter2*~  
  
  
  
  
Kairi Found sora washed up on shore with his pants puffed up like Cooton  
Balls  
  
  
Kairi: girlish talkit talkity  
  
Sora: Huh Thats girl talk  
  
Kairi: --;;; I said "YOU NEED KNEW PANTS DUMBO"  
  
Sora: Well your hair is assy puke  
  
Kairi:SAY WHAT!!!  
  
Sora:GRASSY PUKE  
  
Kairi: Oh  
  
Taley:HI.......Tee hee *Sora smile*  
  
SORA RUNS FAR AWAY  
  
Sora: KILLER!!!  
  
RIku comes along all DRugged up  
  
Riku sora.*Heart eyes* i love you  
  
SOra runs into the ocean and disappers  
  
Kairi: Oh well....... Lets go get pizza!  
  
Taley:Ok.....  
  
Riku:wait.....*his stoned eyes shone* I am gay   
  
  
Taley & Kairi ran far away  
  
!@!@!@@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@@!@!!@!@@!@!!@!@!@@!@!@!@!!@!@@!  
  
  
Please Review people Please review 


	3. Ansem island

AuthorOk ok its stupid but now it get better ok mesa make it better  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
Sora was floating along the ocean only to end up on ansems island.Ansem   
sees him and gose haywire  
  
Ansem: SORA I WILL KILL YOU BLARGH  
  
Sora:Huh  
  
Luke:Huh  
  
Link:Huh  
  
Shiobi:SHINOBI!  
  
CLeopatra:HµH  
  
Phill colins:Huh...  
  
Taley:HI sora!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: Kill me now ..please ansem* Puppy eyes*  
  
Ansem: Aww you took the fun out of it....  
  
Seprioth: I WILL!!!  
  
Taley:NOOOO *Picks up sora and runs on the water*  
  
Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
NooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOO *gasp*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Taley runs super fast with seprioth behind as sora reaches for his hand!  
  
Sora:SEPRIOTH!!!  
  
Seprioth is attacked by sharks with lasers  
  
Dr.Evil oh mini me look what we couaght  
  
Austin Powers: Not right there groovy baby  
  
  
Taley And sora reaches the island.  
  
  
Riku Comes up behind a tree.Taley puts sora down And riku runs to him in heart eyes  
  
  
Riku: I love you sora!  
  
Sora looks up in the sun  
  
Sora:HELP ME OH MICKEY HELP ME  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
  
Please review my fan fic.  
  
Next chapter to all reviwers! 


	4. Reviewers

Thank you people who Reviewed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
;-; I am so happy........Next chapter comming soon Yippeeee  
Thank you Cloudie for reviewing My Best Friend!!!!!!!.  
  
  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@   
  
  
Review Review  
Hio 


	5. death

Seprioth:Ha ha you dun own kh  
Me:Well you like cloud  
Sepritoh:*Blush*No i dunt  
  
  
  
~*Chapter4*~  
  
Sora was pleading to die while riku keep chanting "i love ou"  
  
Sora:Thats it*Takes out keyblade and aims* FETCH *Throws it far awayn in to the water  
  
Riku ran and followed it into the water and was never seen again  
  
Rikku:MY Male Dubble!!!!!! *Follows him*  
  
Sora:...............YAY *Parties*  
  
Kairi:SORA YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!..........  
  
Sora:KAIRI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kairi:.......RIKU!!!!!!! *Runs past sora*  
  
Link: KAIRI*Follows her*  
  
Seprioth:RIKU!*Follows them*  
  
Barney:NO KIDS*follows trying to molete them*  
  
Moogle:KUPO*Runs after*  
  
Cat1:*Follows*  
  
Cat2: Mew **same**  
  
Cat3:MEOW!*Follows*  
  
Maria:NO KITTIES!!!*dose same*  
  
And those people were never seen again *Doubt it ? Heh*  
  
Sora:Hot damn you see that *Faces taley* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Screams and faints*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please review hey this is my first seris by chapter 20 it should be complete i dunno  
  
Seprioth watches as cloud showes and i catch him  
ME: SEPRIOTH GO AWAY 


	6. A PLOT Poor cloud

(A/N)Finally a plot....somewhat?  
  
~*Chapter6*~  
  
Sora was last uncosious while Taley scared him.And some reson Kairi was in the room and so was Riku  
But Riku wasnt stoned (Thank god ^_^)  
  
  
Sora:*Wakes up* Happy birthday   
  
R,T&K: O_o;;; FROSTy!!!  
  
Sora: whos that?  
  
Sora looks at Riku and Taley.  
  
Sora: HELLLLP FREAKS! DOOSHBAGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i am now gonna speak in Gibberish.H3[_[]D /\/\3 !!H3[_[]D /\/\3   
  
Riku:Hey sorry sora for yesterday and the day before.  
  
They her a mystirious voice with a familer one  
  
AMV:Come back my love  
  
AFV:GET AWAy!!!!! GET AWAY!!!!!!AHHHHHH  
  
Cloud runs in and locks the door with a freked out face.Hides  
  
S,T,K&R: HUH?? D00d?  
  
Sepiroth walks in some how.  
  
Eric Mathews & Jack hunter :TAPANGA!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: Wrong fic d00ds  
  
Eric: ITS MISTER FEENY!!! Feenah Fe fe feenah!!!!!  
  
Kairi: Uh please leave our fic....  
  
Riku:Hey Jack d00d have any Dope?  
  
Jack :........eh no..*Drags eric out with him*  
  
Eric: FEENY!!!! NOOOO  
  
Seprioth with heart eyes: Where is my cloud my cloud???!?!?  
  
Cloud: *Hides behind sora* save me!! Save me!!  
  
Seprioth:Cloud......Honey lets go home! ((Lance bass's voice))  
  
Cloud: HELP mE !!!!   
  
Riku: Seprioth have any dope?  
  
Seprioth:*Girl voice* Why i never *Walks out with cloud*   
  
Cloud:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
[1 day later]  
  
Sora :Lets save CLoud!!!  
  
Riku: *Stoned again* Then i will get seprioth babeh  
  
Sora:okay  
  
Kairi:okay  
  
Link:okay  
  
Inu yasha: okay  
  
Shinobi:Shinobi'd back  
  
Cat:Okay  
  
Riku:okay  
  
Taley: Okey  
  
Sora: TALEY U RUiNED IT *Smacks her 10 times* okay  
  
Kairi:okay  
  
Link:okay  
  
Inu yasha: okay  
  
Shinobi:Shinobi'd back  
  
Cat:Okay  
  
Riku:okay  
~!@!@$#^^((*_)_)T&*(%E^&#$#$!@#!@$#$%%^&^&*&*(&*(~!@#$%^&*!#@$$%%^$#%#$%#%$%$%$%$$  
  
How was that Peeps?  
  
Please REview i need 11 reviews to make another chapter!!!! 


	7. Inasaneness

Yea..a new chapter,Insanity ahead  
  
~~~Chapter 6~~~  
  
As Sora,Kairi And the Stoned Riku made their way to sEphiroths Place   
  
They CLimbed many...hills.  
  
Sora:: Oh my god........Hills..  
  
Kairi:: HILLS ARE FUNESS!  
  
Riku::i canty wait tomy sephy honey!-heart eyes-  
  
Taley Magically appears  
  
Taley::SORA !! YEY  
  
SOra:: OH GOD KILL ME NOW!!  
  
Kairi:: .......Cloud is hot.  
  
Taley:: Vash is hot!  
  
Kairi:: CLOUD!  
  
Taley: VASH!!  
  
Kairi::CLOUD!!  
  
Sora Runs like hell away from them.Then trips over a turtle which Attacks sora  
  
Sora::......... KILL ME -Turtle beats the shitto out of him-  
  
Riku:: MAH LOVER!!! -Hugs Sora tightly- Lets get married!  
  
Sora Cries like a baby.  
  
Sora::.............whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Kair And Taley are fighting. MEANWHIE at Sephy's house.  
  
Sephiroth has cloud tied to a chair and is wareing lipsticks.  
  
Sephiroth:: Mwah! -Kisses cloud all over his face then Sends him to the oompa Loompa  
  
Room.  
  
Cloud:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EH? Review! 


	8. Omgz0rz note

Well after not being in this account for a few years and them coming back to read this story, I dare say, What the bloody hell was I on? 

Well I doubt I will continue it, at all.

So.. Yeah.

Thanks for all the reviews, the good and the bad. xD It's all good


End file.
